


afterparty.

by lunardeism



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, i'm so sorry tenzin, we all know kya is the freak in this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardeism/pseuds/lunardeism
Summary: She heard Kya chuckle under her breath from the other side of her as Tenzin frowned and repeated himself, “I said, how are the new cadets holding up?”Lin cleared her throat and set her chopsticks back down on the table, straightening her shoulders as every cell in her body was still focused on Kya’s slender fingers that were now inching slowly over the curve of her knee, towards the tense expanse of her thigh. “Well - you know, a lot of them are fresh out of their metalbending academies, so they’re a little underprepared, but they’ll catch on to Republic City’s unique circumstances eventually.”or,Kya likes teasing Lin in public (and Lin secretly loves being teased in public).
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	afterparty.

**Author's Note:**

> for gay purposes, lin is wearing a dress and kya is wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. yeah they're gay, keep scrolling!

It was the annual Republic City council dinner which followed the tenuous meetings that lasted all week. Lin was preoccupied with her food, as her stomach had been rumbling all day, barely finding a minute to even have a quick snack. Tenzin was rambling beside her about the Air Nomads doing something or other; honestly, she was not in the least bit interested as she shovelled rice and various sautéed meats into her mouth.

Suddenly she felt Kya’s hand gently resting on her knee beneath the table, causing her to look over questioningly. Kya nodded towards Tenzin and Lin followed her gaze, only just now realising that Tenzin had probably asked her a question and was looking at her expectantly. Hyper aware of the warmth of Kya’s fingers still pressing into her knee, she spluttered, “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

She heard Kya chuckle under her breath from the other side of her as Tenzin frowned and repeated himself, “I said, how are the new cadets holding up?”

Lin cleared her throat and set her chopsticks back down on the table, straightening her shoulders as every cell in her body was still focused on Kya’s slender fingers that were now inching slowly over the curve of her knee, towards the tense expanse of her thigh. “Well - you know, a lot of them are fresh out of their metalbending academies, so they’re a little underprepared, but they’ll catch on to Republic City’s unique circumstances eventually.”

The  _ unique circumstances _ in mind was the controversial opening of the spirit world portal, and though Lin trusted Korra’s decision to keep it open and integrate the city with spirits, she knew it would take time for not only her cadets but other citizens of Republic City to come around to the changes.

Tenzin nodded his head pensievely in apparent agreement, stroking his chin beard. When he finally looked away to start talking to his mother, Katara, beside him, she let out a breath, deflating in her seat and turning to face Kya.

“You just have to make things  _ so _ hard for me, don’t you,” she muttered accusingly, her eyes glancing down at Kya’s lips despite herself. Kya chuckled again, before digging her fingers particularly hard into Lin’s lower thigh. Lin sucked in a breath, clenching her teeth together as she gripped the arms of her chair.

“I’m sorry,  _ chief _ , I just can’t help myself,” Kya said as innocently as she could muster (which - by Lin’s standards - was not much).

Kya’s fingers reprieved their grip of her skin, but began making their way further up her skirt, painfully slowly, and Lin half-regretted wearing a dress with a slit down the side to this dinner (but the other half of her did not regret it at all). She shifted slightly in her seat, so that her thighs could part a little wider, and ignored the quirk of Kya’s eyebrow and the triumphant glint in her eye.

A thrill shivered up her spine as Kya’s fingertips spanned over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, sending a dull throb to the heat between her legs. Though her mind was focused on Kya’s wandering hand, she was also hyper aware of the people surrounding them up and down the hall, and the square of tables spanning around the room. She inwardly thanked the spirits that they had placed long, flowing tablecloths on the dining tables, concealing Kya’s downright  _ sinful  _ movements.

She noticed Tenzin suddenly turn their way again from her corner of her eye and she froze, glancing at Kya and waiting for her to notice. “What do you think about that, Kya?” Tenzin asked, innocently enough.

Kya smirked at Lin reassuringly before she looked back at Tenzin with a feigned interest, tilting her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” As she drew out the words, her pinky nudged the edge of Lin’s underwear, causing a faint flush to form on the other woman’s cheeks. If Tenzin noticed the turmoil Lin was under in that moment, he didn’t show it.

“Mother is thinking of opening a healing centre near the spirit world portal, so that hopefully spirit energy will help heal more serious patients,” he said, while Katara leaned forward to smile at Kya too.

_ Spirits _ , Lin thought to herself as she sank bank into her seat. Now there were  _ two _ pairs of eyes looking their way, Lin tried to act as normal as possible. Kya simply smiled sweetly and nodded. “That sounds like a great idea, mom!”

Tenzin and Katara finally turned back to their discussion, and for the second time that evening, Lin let out a breath and let her head fall back against the chair. Evidently, Kya wasn’t letting her go that easy, though, as she brushed her middle two fingers against Lin’s clothed lips, firmer this time, and the corner of her mouth crooked upwards. She leaned over slowly, her warm breaths ghosting Lin’s cheek, humming in delight. “Wet  _ already _ , I see,” she whispered against Lin’s ear. Lin could  _ hear _ the cockiness dripping in her voice, merely grunting in response. “I’m going to excuse myself, feel free to join me in the bathroom.”

And with that, Kya pulled away, taking her warm fingers with her, and excused herself from the table with a feeble toilet break excuse. Lin almost squawked when she looked up at her and saw her lift her fingers to her mouth, her eyes boring down into Lin’s widened ones, a slight smirk on her face as she backed away and turned for the hallway.

Lin, ever the overly cautious of the pair, waited at least 5 minutes before she, too, excused herself with the pitiful excuse of needing to freshen up. The familiar thrill jittered in her stomach as she stalked down the hallway towards the restroom. Once she opened the door and closed it behind her, she feasted her eyes upon her girlfriend, leaning against the sink with the front of her shirt unbuttoned below her sternum, leaving very little to the imagination.

“Finally,” she remarked as she stepped towards Lin, leaning in just as Lin did the same, crashing their lips together in a breathy kiss. Lin brought her hands up to clasp the back of Kya’s hair, tugging gently as she pushed her back against the counter. Their needy breaths filled the small, echoing restroom as Kya dropped her hands to drag up the skirts of Lin’s dress, her fingers ghosting against the other’s thighs. Lin grunted, breaking apart their kiss as she finally felt her girlfriend’s hand dip beneath the fabric of her panties. She looked down at Kya, cheeks flushed, her now messy white hair framing her flushed cheeks, her lips swollen from their kiss. Kya glanced back up at her with those big blue eyes as her middle fingers finally dipped between the folds her slickened pussy, the tips entering slightly as she curled her fingers.

Lin groaned once more as she pressed her hips into Kya’s touch, sucking in a breath as Kya complied and pressed her fingers deeper inside her. Lin brought a hand up under the other’s shirt, her palms sliding flush against Kya’s skin until she clasped her left breast in her hand, palming the soft mound of flesh and smiling as she elicited a soft moan from the girl below her.

Kya worked her fingers inside her, curling slightly each time she pulled them out, pressing them back inside her right up to her knuckle as Lin rolled her head forward into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily against her skin. “You’re so  _ wet _ , baby,” Kya whispered into her ear, bringing her other hand up to stroke the back of Lin’s hair gently. Lin moaned, low and guttural, in response, rutting her hips into her girlfriend’s touch at her words. “I’ll have to tease you more often.”

Lin hummed as one of her hands travelled lower, between Kya’s legs, cupping and palming her sensitive cunt through the fabric of her pants. Kya shuddered beneath her, swearing under her breath in her ear, her own hand’s movements halted by the sudden friction Lin lended as she continued to rub the heel of her palm against the warmth between her legs. Lin unclasped the fastening on her pants, finally slipping her hand inside the fabric, past Kya’s panties, running the pads of her fingers between the wet slit. “ _ Fuck, _ Lin,” Kya gasped, her face flushed red as Lin circulated her fingers around her clit, fingers slick Kya’s juices.

Lin captured her mouth in another kiss, sloppy and open mouthed, their desperate breaths slipping between their mouths. Kya resumed her movements against her girlfriend, curling her fingers slightly inside her again, the heel of her palm nudging against her clit, as Lin rolled her hips down into her added friction, moaning into their kiss. “I’m close,” she breathed against Kya’s lips, to which Kya nodded, adding speed to her movements, curving her wrist as she angled her fingers deeper, bringing her other hand down to clutch at her girlfriend’s breast over her dress, circling her nipple with the pad of her thumb. She leant forward and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses along the delicate skin of Lin’s neck, smiling into her kisses as Lin groaned breathily at the contact. She knew the spots that drove her girlfriend wild like the back of her hand. As she quickened the pace of her fingers inside the other once more, Lin shuddered against her, pressing her against the sink as her fingers stilled against her clit, her thighs shaking in an effort to remain standing. She let out a breathy string of cusses as she brought a hand up to fist in Kya’s hair, and Kya could feel the flow around her fingers as Lin came hard under her touch.

Kya pulled back from her neck, a smirk tugging at her lips as she brought her slickened fingers up to her lips, looking up at Lin through hooded eyes as she slipped them into her mouth, sucking slowly, and humming at the taste of her girlfriend. Lin watched her, her gaze following the path of her fingers, still panting heavily from her climax. She brought both her hands to Kya’s hips with a growl, tugging the waistband of her pants down along with her underwear until they pooled around her ankles. Kya gasped, grinning in excitement as Lin lowered to her knees, gruffly pushing Kya’s thighs apart as she brought her mouth between them. Kya shuddered as Lin dragged her tongue between her folds.

“Lin,  _ please _ ,” she pleaded, begging for her own release. Lin smirked against her cunt, running her tongue in circles around her clit before pulling away slightly. She ran her fingertips over the flushed skin, gathering up the wetness on her fingers.

“As you wish,” she said, and pressed a finger inside. She dipped her head once more, lapping her tongue against her sensitive bud as she pressed another finger inside. With each angled thrust of her fingers, Kya let out a breathy moan, and ended up pressing the back of her hand over her mouth in case passers by overheard them. Then they would  _ really _ be in trouble.

Her thighs pressed against the sides of Lin’s head as she felt the warmth she craved mounting inside her. Lin pressed her fingers deeper, right up to the knuckle, as she sucked gently on her clit, pressing her tongue in circular motions as she did so. Kya, with her hand over her mouth, breathing heavily as her thighs began to tremor, hooked a leg over her girlfriend’s shoulder to keep her balance as the friction of Lin’s tongue sent electricity flowing through her body.

“ _ Lin _ ,” she breathed, her girlfriend’s name muffled by the back of her hand, “I’m so close -  _ fuck _ .”

As Lin worked her fingers faster inside her, Kya felt her orgasm crash over her like a wave, thrusting her hands down to fist in Lin’s hair as the girl below her continued to tongue her clit affectionately, humming in response to her moans and sending added vibrations through her body to match those throbbing from her high.

As her climax dulled to a low throb, ebbing away as she struggled to catch her breath, she gently loosened her grip on her girlfriend’s hair. “My god,” she managed to say between breaths. “You’re getting so good at that.”

Lin grinned up at her as she stood, scooping up Kya’s pants in one hand as she adjusted her dress with the other. “That was fun,” she said, her voice slightly more composed than her girlfriend’s. Kya plucked her pants out of her hand, the corner of her lips lifting into a smirk as she stepped into them again.

“And, hey,” she murmured, stepping close to Lin as she drew a finger slowly across Lin’s collarbone, “keep the panties.” And with that, she left the restroom, not even stopping to adjust her hair.

Lin looked back at her reflection in the mirror, letting out a deep breath, her face cracking into a grin as she ran her hand through her hair, then chuckled before she, too, left the restroom (though not forgetting to pocket her girlfriend’s lacy panties as a token).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this has been my contribution to the thirsty m*lf kyalin shippers.
> 
> special shout out to lin's boobs gc on twitter for brainstorming this with me.
> 
> i am @[lunardeism](https://lunardeism.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and @[catrartemis](https://twitter.com/catrartemis) on twitter if you would like to keep in touch!


End file.
